Memories
by Forced Simile
Summary: Sakura hasn't seen Syaoran in eight years. He's finally coming back to Japan for good, and Sakura has a confession to make. It's a cute litte Sakura+Syaoran fic.


Ambie-Chan: Hello, I'm back and I have a cute little fanfic that actually doesn't suck!  
  
Nezumi: Well, I don't know...  
  
Ambie-Chan: Must you ruin everything? Okay, I am going to make a few things clear: I like a lot of the Japanese names better than the English ones. So you may hear some of the Japanese names with the English dub (ICKY AND EVIL) names, only because I watched the show more than I read the manga.  
  
Background check: This takes place when Sakura and everyone else is eighteen years old. And subsequently, Sakura and Syaoran (Li or Lee for you English dub people) haven't talked or seen each other in eight years. But Sakura doesn't easily forget memories of her Cardcaptor days and of the boy who helped her through so many obstacles.  
  
-------------  
  
Memories  
  
Sakura Kinomoto stared at her old elementary school through the chain links of her high school fence. There were so many memories there. She saw a girl and boy sharing lunch together and talking. Sakura let out a loud sigh.  
  
"Syaoran..." she whispered.  
  
"Don't tell me you still miss him," Tomoyo said as she passed Sakura. Sakura snapped to attention and began laughing nervously.  
  
"You do, don't you," Meilin said, putting her hands on her hips, "You miss Syaoran more than I do."  
  
"Well DUH," Kero-chan said, "she did make the Hope card because of him."  
  
Sakura sat next to Tomoyo with a sad look.  
  
"Yes, I do miss Li Syaoran," she mumbled.  
  
"It's been eight years since you guys saw each other last. Does he even know about the Hope card?" Meilin asked. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"WHAT?" Meilin yelled. Everyone in the courtyard was staring at her, and Sakura felt her cheeks turn pink.  
  
"You mean to tell me, you NEVER told him?"  
  
Sakura lowered her gaze and nodded. Meilin grinned evilly. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero-chan's eyes widened in fear. Meilin's evil look was never good.  
  
"Looks like Syaoran is going to have to visit," she said, folding her arms in a sly fashion.  
  
"But he's in school like us," Sakura said, "and he needs to study, and I don't want to--"  
  
"Oh, I didn't tell you? He's really coming. His parents are sending him here to study and get into a prominent Ivy League School."  
  
Sakura nearly swallowed her rice ball whole.  
  
"You're kidding!" Tomoyo said with a smile.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Sakura's heart raced. Syaoran was coming back. It seemed too good to be true. Tomoyo grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"I know Sakura's going to want a totally cool welcome back outfit!" Tomoyo cried, whipping out her sketchbook, "When's Li coming?"  
  
"In two weeks," Meilin said, eating her sushi.  
  
"Come over my house tomorrow, Sakura, I've got a lot of work to do!"  
  
  
  
Sakura, Meilin, and Tomoyo giggled in the back seat of Touya's car. Touya scowled at them in the rearview mirror.  
  
"I don't know why I'm driving, all of you can drive," he growled. The girls only giggled harder and paid him no mind.  
  
"Ah, my masterpiece!" Tomoyo said to Sakura. Sakura was wearing a brocade jumper that came to her mid thigh with a black short sleeved T-shirt underneath. The fabric was a red color, and the gold thread was made to look like the design on the back of a Clow Card, she wore black stockings, and custom-made brocade platforms.  
  
"That brocade took me forever to make, and he'd better absolutely love it," Tomoyo said in a mock threatening tone.  
  
"Kaiju, what's the matter with you?" Touya asked. Sakura had been oddly quiet the whole ride, "Don't tell me you've liked this Syoaran guy since the fourth grade or something weird like that."  
  
Sakura began to laugh nervously. Touya glared at her and heaved out a sigh. Tomoyo and Meilin laughed hysterically. Sakura clutched her gift for Syaoran tighter. She told no one what it was, except Kero-chan. Meilin snatched the box from her and shook it.  
  
"What is it?" Meilin asked. Sakura snatched the box back.  
  
"I'm not telling, and please DO NOT SHAKE THE BOX IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!" Sakura replied.  
  
"It's really fragile, then?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled.  
  
"You could say that," she replied. Touya pulled in front of the airport. The girls piled out, and stood in the lobby.  
  
"How will we find him?" Meilin asked. Tomoyo grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"That's when Sakura's outfit comes into play, the only person who would know about the design is Syoaran!" Tomoyo said. Meilin was a bit skeptical. They waited for about five minutes, and then, Sakura jumped. Kero-chan poked his head out of her backpack.  
  
"You feel that! Is that Syaoran?" Kero-chan asked, "He can rival Clow Reed in power!"  
  
Sakura turned in the direction she felt the source of the immense power. She saw him, she was sure it was him. He was taller, his face was angular, but his hair was still all over the place and his eyes were serious as always. Sakura lowered her gaze, to hide her tears. Meilin and Tomoyo ran to Syaoran, Sakura quietly following grasping her box. Syaoran was very glad to see his friends. He gave each girl a hug. Sakura with her gaze still lowered, held out her box.  
  
"A gift for you," she choked out. Syaoran slowly opened the box. Inside was a tiny fox like figure with angel wings.  
  
"He's a cute little stuffed animal," Syaoran said with a smile. The fox began to fidget and yell.  
  
"I, sir, AM NOT a stuffed toy," It said. Syaoran looked a bit surprised.  
  
"I thought, that since I have Kero-chan," Sakura began, "you need a little guardian too so I..."  
  
"Made me one? You can do that?"  
  
"Yes. He doesn't have a name yet, I'm leaving that up to you."  
  
"I know the perfect name; Akaiju."  
  
He gave Sakura a hug. Sakura trembled a little. Making Akaiju was harder than it seemed, and it took a lot of her power. Sakura was getting weaker and more tired with every step. *Stay awake just a little longer...* she thought to herself. She picked up one of Syaoran's bags as they made their way to the car. Her vision was losing focus, and the ground seemed to move. Some how, she managed to make it outside. She felt the world blend together and spin, right before she hit the ground. Sakura heard voices. Everyone's voices. She couldn't see and she couldn't pick out anyone's in particular.  
  
"Touya? Tomoyo? Where are you? Meilin? Kero-chan? Syaoran..." Sakura mumbled. She tried to open her eyes. She saw Syaoran, his face masked with concern. Sakura was too tired to stay awake. She fell asleep.  
  
  
  
When Sakura finally came to, she was in her room. Kero-chan was sleeping on her pillow. Sakura glanced at her clock.  
  
"Only eight thirty in the morning? Well it's not too late to go for an morning walk," she said out loud. She put on some clothes and grabbed her sneakers and ran down stairs. Touya was up and making breakfast.  
  
"Morning Kaiju, you gave us quite a scare yesterday," Touya said, "How are you now?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just going for a walk, I'll be back later."  
  
"Oh yeah, that Syaoran guy might be coming by today, just a heads up."  
  
"Thanks, Touya!"  
  
Sakura started off at a brisk pace. It was spring, and she wanted to go to the park and see the cherry blossom trees. She always thought of her mother when she saw the delicate pink flowers. After a few minutes of walking she was on the bridge where she said good-bye to Syaoran eight years ago. Sakura stared nonchalantly at her refection in the water. Another familiar face appeared beside hers. She looked up it was Syaoran.  
  
"Brings back memories doesn't it," Syaoran sighed. Sakura nodded silently. Syaoran sounded so different, and he looked so mature, she wondered if he was the same person that she had known so long ago. Syaoran smirked a little.  
  
"I still think you looked ridiculous in those Cardcaptor costumes," he said, "But I actually liked the one you had on yestserday."  
  
Sakura grinned, he was still the same old Syaoran.  
  
"I liked those costumes," she replied. Syaoran's face grew serious.  
  
"I made a new Clow Card," he said.  
  
"I did too," Sakura replied. She took out her pile.  
  
"Never leave home without it!" she cried. She shuffled through a few and pulled out The Hope card, "After you left, I made it."  
  
Sakura handed it to him. Syaoran reached into his pocket and pulled out a card.  
  
"It's The Love card," he said, "I made it when I realized that I...love you."  
  
Sakura blushed and stared at the card.  
  
"I..I...I love you too, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran lightly kissed Sakura on her lips. He put his arm around her and they walked home, the balmy breeze blowing cherry blossom petals along their path. 


End file.
